Bajo la Lluvia
by Usio-Amamiya
Summary: Ran ya no puede mas de tanto dolor y corre bajo la lluvia... ¿Como termina todo?


Esta es una mini historia que escribi hace unos tres años y encontre en mi CD y quise subirlo.

DC es de gosho aoyama... gosho, terminalo de una vez!! tienes a rans eca de tantas lagrimas!

**Bajo la lluvia**

Ran estaba limpiando la casa, era una fría noche de lluvia. Su expresión lucía triste y cansada y solo podía dar gracias que su padre haya salido a reunirse con amigos y que Conan había hecho de las suyas y no llegue a tiempo.

Al finalizar, se sienta en uno de los sofás de la oficina y se queda en silencio mientras el tiempo pasaba lentamente. Estaba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta que Conan había entrado y la estaba llamando.

-Ran-neechan-Llamaba el pequeño detective mientras se acercaba a Ran y quedo paralizado al verla: Ran, su Ran estaba derramando lágrimas sin despegar la vista de enfrente mientras temblaba de la tristeza y enojo consigo misma y con el destino

-Shinichi…-Murmuro cerrando sus ojos y los cubre con sus manos llorando amargamente-Malditos casos…

-¡Ran-neechan!

-¿Eh?-Sale de su trance-Conan-kun…Gomen, no me daba cuenta que estabas aquí-Esforzándose por sonreír mientras se levantaba-Conan-kun…Hacer esperar a alguien es malo, ¿verdad?...Ese baka de Shinichi… ¿Le importa acaso más los casos que yo…?

-¡Eso no es verdad Ran-neechan! Shinichi-niisan…Desea verte más que a nada…

-No…Mentira…Shinichi… ¡Lo odio!-Grito y salió corriendo de la oficina, saliendo afuera con la lluvia sin importarle mojarse

Conan miro fijamente el lugar por donde se fue y se quito los lentes, lanzándolo por los aire, rompiéndose con la pared y cuando alzo la vista, sus ojos se mostraron llenos de ira hacía si mismo por su cobardía, tristeza por lo que Ran estaba pasando y decisión porque había llegado el momento.

* * *

Ran corría por la ciudad sin abrigo, sin paraguas, sin zapatos, corría descalza, pero no le daba importancia. Su cabeza estaba gacha y seguía llorando hasta que tropieza y cae al suelo. Se quedo quieta y en esa posición comenzó a llorar y gritar amargamente por horas y horas.

Cuando dejo de llorar, se puso de rodillas para mirar donde andaba y se dio cuenta que estaba muy cerca, a dos cuadras, de la casa del profesor Agasa y de la mansión de Shinichi. Lentamente se levanta y mira la calle fijamente, como dudando hasta que se armo de valor y decidida toma aquella dirección, deteniéndose frente a la mansión de Shinichi.

Lentamente se fue acercando y con sus manos tomo las rejas, apoyándose en ella y para su sorpresa, su peso hizo que se abriera. Confundida, decide entrar y comienza a adentrarse por el jardín hasta el interior del hogar de su compañero desde la infancia. Estaba por tomar el pomo cuando se apoyo en la puerta con violencia, comenzaba a sentirse mareada y estaba viendo doble, al parecer, estando bajo la lluvia provocó que pescara un resfriado.

Con esfuerzo, abre la puerta y lo ve todo oscuro, casi tropieza cuando dio un paso adentro, nuevamente veía borroso y se asusta al ver la silueta de alguien acercándose hacia ella pensando que esa silueta era un ladrón que iba a robar. Iba a defenderse pero nuevamente sus fuerzas y vista la traicionan y cae al piso de rodillas, sudaba de fiebre y le dificultaba hablar. Perdía el conocimiento poco a poco y antes de que tocara el piso, sintió que aquella silueta la tomo a tiempo y se quedo dormida.

* * *

Ran Mouri abrió sus ojos cansada y al darse cuenta donde estaba, se incorpora rápidamente: El cuarto de Shinichi. Lentamente se levanta de la cama para mirar la hora, notó que eran las 6am y que la fiebre había desaparecido. Solo pudo dar gracias que su padre aviso que volvería a las 12 o estaría realmente preocupado. Estaba por hacer un movimiento cuando un brazo rodeo su cuello delicadamente y sintió una mano sobre su cintura.

-Espera Ran…Soy yo-Dijo aquel sujeto antes de que Ran usara sus habilidades de karate

-Sh-… ¡Shinichi!-Se aparta para ver que era cierto, Shinichi Kudo estaba frente a ella

-¡Hai! Tanto tiempo, llegue esta noche para echar un vistazo…Pero no me esperaba encontrarte aquí, ni mucho menos con esa fiebre

-¿Tú…Cuidaste de mí?

-Por supuesto… ¿En verdad creerías que te dejaría?

-Shinichi…Arigato, demo…-Agacha la cabeza

-¿Qué ocurre Ran?

-¡¿Cómo que ocurre?! ¡Siempre vas y vienes! ¡Vas y vienes! Nunca me has tomado en cuenta… ¡De seguro no ibas a visitarme! ¡Ibas a irte mañana temprano, sin siquiera darme un aviso! ¡¿O me equivoco acaso?!

-Pues…-Era cierto que iba a ir a su casa, pero el haberse transformado nuevamente en Shinichi no era parte de su plan, tenía tanta suerte de que su padre haya comprado aquel licor especial que tomó la primera vez y que lo haya enviado a casa

-Tu silencio me lo prueba-Dolida-Te importan más los casos, ¿no?

Lo único que tuvo de respuesta fue a Shinichi tomándola de los hombros para traerla hacía él y abrasarla. Fue un abrazo cálido y firme a la vez, era como si Shinichi quisiera que el tiempo se detuviera ahí mismo y Ran solo pudo sorprenderse y poco a poco fue moviendo sus brazos para corresponderle aquel tacto.

-Shinichi…-Murmuro mientras las lágrimas volvían

-No quiero que vuelvas a pensar así, porque no es cierto…Aunque…Me lo merezco, ya que por mí estas así-Lleva su mano derecha hacía la nuca de Ran para enredar sus dedos en los cabellos de la chica-Ran…Te amo, te amo más que a nada en este mundo

-¿Eh?-Esas palabras, cariñosas y sinceras palabras, entraron una y otra vez en sus oídos, profundizándose en la mente de la chica. Su corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora y sus mejillas se tiñeron rojo carmesí-Shinichi...Yo…Yo…-Antes de que dijera algo, Shinichi la había tomado del mentón y antes de que pudiera decir algo, el detective adolescente le roba un beso.

Era un beso tierno y suave, pero cuando fue correspondido, se transformó en uno intenso y apasionado. Ran rodea el cuerpo del detective y Shinichi se apodera de la cintura de la capitana de karate. Siguieron por un buen rato hasta que por culpa del oxigeno, tuvieron que separarse, pero solo fue por unos segundos y volvieron a besarse…Había mucha tristeza y deseo, por lo que lo expresaban y lo liberaban todo besándose.

-Ran…-Abrazándola-Quiero seguir y no parar, pero…

-Pero…

-No puedo…No soy capaz después de todo y por haberte ocultado algo

-¿Qué cosa?

-Yo…Te oculte la verdad…Nunca me fui, siempre estuve a tu lado

-¿Qué?-Se aleja un par de pasos sorprendida-¿Cómo es eso?

-Ran…Aquel día en la Isla Tropical…Seguí a esos hombres de negro que vimos…Uno de ellos me atacó y me hizo digerir una droga…-Se interrumpe al sentir un fuerte ataque-No…Ahora no…-Cae al suelo de rodillas, gritando

-¡Shinichi!-Preocupada, se agacha para estar a su nivel

-Ran yo…-Cayó inconsciente

Ran lo llamaba a gritos, pero no hubo respuesta y en eso se sorprendió al ver como Shinichi poco a poco se encogía. Estaba tan sorprendida que no oía los pasos acercándose.

-¡Shinichi!-Era Agasa-¡Shinichi, ¿estas bien?!-Entrando a golpe y se sorprendió al ver a Ran de espaldas viendo a Shinichi en el suelo-Ran-kun…Tú…

-¿Conan…kun…?-Tocando una de las mejillas del niño-Shinichi…Es Conan-kun…

-¡Ran-kun! ¿Acaso lo viste?

-Profesor Agasa… ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué me ocultaron esto?!

* * *

Conan abrió los ojos y vio que estaba en la casa de Agasa, siendo observado por Ai. Rápidamente se levanta exigiendo respuesta.

-Cálmate Kudo…Ella ya lo sabe todo, te vio transformándote y el profesor le dijo toda la verdad

-Ya veo…-Lentamente cayó al sofá donde estaba durmiendo-¿Y qué dijo?

-Eso no puedo decírtelo…Tendrás que saberlo por ti mismo-Volteando-Esta en la cocina, ayudando al profesor-Hablaba mientras se iba

-Gracias Ai…-Nuevamente se pone de pie y se dispone a ir a buscar a Ran. Tal como dijo la creadora de la droga, Ran estaba con un delantal puesto, ayudando al profesor. Al parecer, fue a su casa para cambiarse y no preocupar a su padre-Ran…

-¿Eh?-Voltea-Shinichi…-Estaba claro, lo sabía todo

-¡Ah! Recordé que tenía algo importante que hacer-Dijo Agasa mientras se iba

-Shinichi…-Ran se pone de rodillas para estar a su nivel-No te odio, si eso te interesa saber

-¿Eh?-Sorprendido. Ran lanza un suspiro antes de continuar

-No estoy enojada, pero…Aún así me siento mal por esto…Y es porque me lo ocultaste…Y eso me hace sentir mal, me hace creer que no confías en mí… ¿Sabes lo que es sentir eso?-Agachando levemente la cabeza

-Ran…-Se acerca a ella y toma su mejilla para hacer que lo mire-No es verdad, te confiaría hasta mi vida, es solo…Que tenía miedo que algo te pasara…Si tú llegaras a saberlo y esos tipos supieran que sigo vivo…Te usarían para llegar hacía mí y eso no lo quiero…

-Shinichi…-Sonríe levemente mientras tomaba al detective para cargarlo y abrazarlo-Arigato-Mientras se levantaba

-E-Espera Ran-Sonrojado-Bájame, no soy un niño

-Pero tienes la apariencia de uno-Sonríe mientras deposito un beso en la frente del niño


End file.
